Space pirates!
What was it? A silly, light hearted RP made by Barb_Boy and youngoli in December 2005-spring 2006. The users of the board signed up for "space pirate" crews(made possible by Barb's Bounty Hunter HUB) with the intent of liberating "planets"(noob and troll infested boards) while, on the way, saving fair maidens, defeating the rich and corrupt, and generally doing what heroes tend to do. There was no "dungeon master", meaning you had to make up what you AND your opponents were doing. Surprisingly, nobody really abused this system, instead trying to put on the best show they possibly could. The crews of pirates(and at least one made of ninjas) were generally allies, though the anime cliche of hotshot rival pilots flared up on occasion. The mercenaries started out humbly, with dilapidated carriers, antiquated combustion guns(that's "bullets" for those not in the know), and very few interceptors/vehicles. Most of their fighting was done via small artillery and infantry tactics. Later, as they salvaged armor and weaponry from the trolls, saved and romanced a few very rich maidens, and gained galactic notoriety, they built themselves up to a very formidable military force, posessing state of the art plasma rifles, tanks, jets, and later still, Gundams. In between battles, they cruised through space, visiting the occasional planet as well as passing the time through video games, sports, and general goofiness. Due to the TPSB's nature, the first topic reached 500 posts. In that time, the Ninja Turtles, Battletoads, Bob Ross, Captain Planet, and other bizarre characters were thrown in. A sequel was made during the summer, but it dissipated, and with Youngoli leaving the board, it's unlikely it will be revived. The characters were Lastpatriot: The arrogant, but well-meaning pilot. His most famous feat, besides his...impressive harem of human and alien ladies, was getting his gundam shot down over a Lamur infested planet, then leaping into the mainly Nub gas atmosphere with swords drawn, sans oxygen tank, and parachute not particularly working well. Though his oxygen tank broke, he continued hacking down platoons of Lamurs, inhaling the atmospheric gas, which makes you a Lamur, which is in effect a stuttering vegetable. He almost became one of them( as well as dying via malfunctioning parachute), but was rescued by his fellow pilots, and was brought back to the carrier, where he was healed by doctor/chef TK_925 and Dr. Youngoli, and then nursed back to health by his, er, lady friends. TK_925: The official carrier chef and occasional doctor. Though his was largely a non-combative role, he did occasionally drop the spice and take up the sword, notably in the battle of GB Moon, where the then malfunctioning, cut-rate carrier crash landed, and the ship bay gunner was instantly killed. TK grabbed the GPMG, and shot down literally hundreds of noobs, and then rushed into battle with kitchen knives, ratcheting up his casualty count even higher. Barb_Boy: The captain. Was notable for his combative skills and his navigational wisdom. He was an impressive sight to see in battle, and his piloting was second to none. Category:Topics